Vans new present
by Gizmo-dude
Summary: it's vans birthday... everything is going great untill van gets his present.


Van's new present  
  
*everybody gathered around the table it was a special occasion*  
Moonabay: i still can't believe its Van's birthday areadly, it felt like we just had his birthday last week  
  
Fiona: a birthdays a birthday  
Moonbay: Fiona you know how much grief Van put me in last year. I was picked to make a cake for him it was the hardest thing in my life, I ended up dropping the whole thing. because of that Damm Rug, RRrrrrrrr!!!, curse you stupid rug!  
Fiona: come'on moonbay just think how much Van has done for us  
Moonbay: oh, oh well  
Fiona: Are you going to make the caKe this year ^_^  
Moonbay: you know Fiona, you're really pushing me aren't you  
Irvine: so what are we going to do   
Moonbay: I guess we could throw a surprise party  
Fiona: Fine its settled we'll throw a surprise party  
Moonbay: But fiona we need all the utensils  
Fiona: I've got them right here ^_^  
Moonbay: WHAAAAAATTT  
*moonbay looked shocked*  
Irvine: what are we going to give Van  
Moonbay: we could give him the cake that i'm going to make  
Fiona: yeah, but what about a present.  
Irvine: what about three cakes?  
Moonbay: You know i gonna kill you Irvine.  
Fiona: he's right  
Moonbay: that's the same for you Fiona.  
Fiona: how about giving him a dog.  
Moonbay: a dog ^_^!  
Irvine: it sound like a good idea!  
Moonbay: yeah, it will take him away from all the zoid battles.  
Fiona: then its settled we'll gat Van a dog.  
Moonbay: ummmm! do you know where we could get a dog.  
Fiona: right here!^_^  
*she pulls it from behind her back*  
Moonbay: whaaaaat! fiona, have you ever realized that you can be very creepy at times.  
Fiona:^_^!  
Moonbay: okay i'll get the cake ready, again!  
  
Chapter 2  
Fiona: everthings set  
Moonaby: that's good!  
Irvine: you guys he's coming  
*everyone hides*  
*van walks in the house*  
*irvine whisperers*  
Irvine: now!!  
Moonbay,fiona,Irvine: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!  
Van: what!, what going on!  
Moonbay: Van it's you birthday!  
Fiona: Happy birthday Van  
*walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek*  
Van: this is great, no one's ever done this for me.  
Irvine: and this is just the start!  
Fiona: bring the cake in moonbay!  
*they all sung happy birthday*  
*Moonbay dropped the cake while holding it, because of a rug, it falls then she falls on the cake*  
Moonbay: that's the final straw, from this day forth if i see another rug, i wil personally get a chainsaw and saw it in half!!!!!!!  
Irvine: Moonbay you klutz, you should have looked where you were going  
Fiona,van: he's right you know!  
Moonbay: you now how close I am to killing you all, ecspeailly you Irvine.  
Irvine: yeah whatever!  
Fiona: Van, open you're present!  
Van: oh yeah, i almost forgot!  
*Van starts to tear the wrapping bit by bit*  
Moonbay: Van i'm gonna warn you this wasn't my idea.  
Van: wow, it's a dog ^_~!, uh! thankyou for that persent you guys.  
  
Chapter 3  
*at the red river base*  
Van: ready, fiona  
Fiona: yep i'mm all set  
*suddenly there was a black short figure*  
Fiona: isn't that you'r dog  
Van: ahhh? yeah it is, what that doing there  
Fiona: Van, i think it likes you.  
Van: it's pretty obvious!, shoo doggy, shoo!  
Fiona: it's up against you're liger.  
Van: i hope he dosen't think its a hydrant, ohh! nooo!!!, my liger's gonna smell like dog pis.  
Fiona: Van, i'll lead him away here doggy,here boy!  
Van: Fiona, it's not working   
Moonbay: hey you guys, whats up!  
Van: nothing much just trying yo get this stupid dog of me and my liger!  
Moonnbay: Van i warned you remember.  
Van: no need to bloat  
irvine: look van , i'll take the dog away so it won't annoy you. but i would need an escort Van, since i wan't to get a dog of my own.  
Van: why do you want me as an escort.  
Irvine: cause the dogs you hate turns out to be the dogs i like.  
Fiona: i never new you like dogs Irvine.  
Irvine: we'll thats the new irvine.  
Moonbay: i always new Irvine liked dogs. 


End file.
